


The Life and Lies of Doctor Sexy

by MintoKitsune



Series: Prompts and Collaborations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, im sorry im not sorry, not really - Freeform, really i am but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/pseuds/MintoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought the Trickster would pull something like this. Though it did change his opinion on doctor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Lies of Doctor Sexy

Dean has never wanted to be a doctor. He hated doctors. In fact, he thought they were pretty much pointless in his line of business. He could manage any laceration at any stage without any type of education or PHD, and did so whenever he needed too. He hated hospitals more than he hated doctors. The only time he gave either a second thought was when watching Doctor Sexy MD.

He loved Doctor Sexy, and it wasn’t until the Trickster had sent him into the show that he realized just how much he loved the doctor. Now, Doctor Sexy was... well, sexy. He had black, wavy hair, and deep dark eyes that did _not_ pierce into Dean’s soul or make his groin twitch. Not at all.

But when Doctor Sexy approached Dean and whispered in his ear, “Meet me in my office... After hours,” Dean couldn’t resist.

He tried to. He really did. He kept telling himself, “This is the Trickster, trying to trick me.” But a small part of his brain started to speak, and he liked what it was saying. “Play the role that you’ve been given.” Well, he had to see Doctor Sexy. It was his role.

After hours came and Sam had gone off to research more things on the Trickster, leaving Dean to himself. Finally, after discarding his (stolen) white coat, he moved to Doctor Sexy’s office.

He didn’t knock. He didn’t need too. The door was already wide open and Doctor Sexy was sitting at his desk. “Dean, come in.” He said, standing and moving towards the hunter. Dean stepped inside and shut the door instinctively before watching the doctor sit on the edge of his desk with a small tilt of the head.

Making it up as he went, Dean quickly let out a spew of words he didn’t even realize he was saying until they had already left his tongue. “Look, this affair has to stop. I can’t do this with your wife at home, unknowing. I can’t-”

Before he could continue, he felt lips on his, silencing him. And before he knew it, he was being shoved against the wall.

He barely had time to reciprocate, before he felt hands on his waist, pulling him close, and a breathy whisper on his lips. “I can’t stop. And I know you can’t either.”

Those lips were intoxicating and the next thing Dean knew, his hands were intertwined in the doctors luscious hair and he was kissing him back with everything he could muster. He couldn’t breathe, with the passion of the kiss, but that didn’t stop him from tugging the doctor closer and taking all that he could get.

They were as close as possible, but something wasn’t right. As sexy as the doctor was, he just didn’t seem to fit. And that was saying something, because Dean couldn’t seem to get enough of him (despite how straight he would always claim to be.)

It was only when Doctor Sexy started to morph, did things begin to feel right. The first thing to change, was the form of his body. It went from being built and strong, to wirey. Still strong, still able to hold Dean against the wall, but now his hip bones fit directly in between Dean’s and his hands were able to wrap up and grab at Dean’s shoulder blades.

The next were his lips, which became softer, yet still much more passionate. Not only did they fit perfectly in between Dean’s lips, but they seemed to know exactly how he liked his kisses.

Oddly enough, the last thing to change was his hair, which was also the thing that made Dean realize that something was up. It was shorter now, the hunter could barely put his fingers through it, let alone get a solid grip. He had to push away from the kiss just to figure out what was going on.

It was when he was staring directly into the bright blue embers that belonged to his favorite angel, did he start to panic.

_Shit._ He had just kissed Castiel.

_Fuck_. He had a raging boner pressed against the angels thigh.

_Holy crap._ Castiel was looking at him with something he normally recognized as lust.

“Cas, I-”

“Dean, there is no need to explain anything.” Castiel interrupted Dean easily, his words echoing in the room so easily. “My brother thought it would be amusing to expose my emotions for you in the way he does best.” Dean’s confusion was clear on his face, and Castiel did nothing to answer his unasked questions. “I apologize for this.”

Still unsure of what to say, Dean opened his lips and then closed them almost directly after.

Castiel decided he would take a step back, which made Dean truly appreciate the warmth he had been receiving from the angel. If he hadn’t had any dignity left, he would have already pulled him into another kiss. Unfortunately, he still had a small amount left.

“Don’t- Uh...” Dean tried to say something, and already Castiel was tilting his head in a way that Dean did not find extremely adorable until right this instant. (Shit, fuck, damn.) He cursed to himself, before he tossed all dignity aside and strode towards Castiel. “Don’t apologize. I liked that kiss more than you’d think.”

The distance was closed and he was pulling the angel in, his hands cupping Castiel’s cheeks, giving him just a moment to gather his wits before he closed the distance and kissed him again.

Now he was pushing the poor, unsuspecting angel against the desk. He was practically straddling him, as he kissed him, as Castiel kissed back. He didn’t know how, but Castiel was hitting all the right spots and he was only using his tongue. Maybe he watched too much television. Maybe he just watched Dean too much.

The only thing that mattered was Cas.

Until Sam haltered in the doorstep, breaking them away with one sentence. “Uh.... Should I come back later?”


End file.
